Fuku Fuku no Mi
Fuku Fuku no Mi (lit. Blow-Blow Fruit) is a Paramecia-type devil fruit that was eaten by Guddo Rakku. This fruit enables the user to create winds by body motions, which can blow away any living being's good luck. Appearance The Fuku Fuku no Mi looks like a bunch of blue grapes with red swirls on each grape. Usage User can generate wind by body motions. User can also apply this ability to movement of weapons. User can also walk on air by walking onto the air and can windsurf by riding on any airflow (natural or self-generated winds). If the generated winds are used against any living being (including himself), the wind will literally blow away the affected being's good luck. Afterwards, the user can blow the good luck into himself or herself or to others to receive good luck. User can not turn off the wind's ability to blow away good luck. However, the user can choose to create winds by body motion if he wants to. Strengths The strength of this fruit depends on how fast or strong the user's body motions are. A weak punch will launch a slow breeze. A fast chop will launch a swift large air slash. Misfortune depends on the degree of blowing away an opponent's good luck. Being affected by the winds could result in clumsiness, accidents, or even death. This devil fruit is reliable for aerial battle as this Devil Fruit ability allows user to have extremely fast movements in three dimensions. This ability is extremely useful against opponents who are much stronger and skilled than the user as getting rid of the opponent's good luck can result in their death or accident. Weaknesses The user suffers from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. User can also be affected by his own winds and can not control which specific misfortune events happen upon the target. Attacks Devil fruit Ability Attacks *'Fuku Fuku Breeze:' Rakku performs a slow hand swipe that creates a close-range light breeze that blows away a tiny bit of the target's good luck. This will cause the target to have a little distortion in timing, slip on the ground, or bump into someone or something lightly once. *'Fuku Fuku Bang:' Rakku performs a fast palm strike, light punch, or light kick that creates an small impact on the targetcreates a mid-range strong breeze that pushes the target at about 4 inches away and blows away a bit of the target's good luck. This will cause the target to have a little distortion in timing, slip on the ground, or bump into someone or something lightly for 3 to 5 times. *'Fuku Fuku Blast:' Rakku performs one strong punch or kick which launches a small wind cannon that creates an strong impact on the target and possibly launch target at about a feet away and blows away a small portion of the target's good luck. This will cause the target to have a bit more distortion in timing, slip on the ground and get a bruise, or bump into someone or something roughly. *'Fuku Fuku Bullet Storm:' Same as Fuku Fuku Blast but instead, Rakku uses this to shoot multiple wind cannons. Each impact has a same bad luck degree as Fuku Fuku Blast but can add up if target receive more than one. *'Fuku Fuku Wind Blast:' Rakku strongly thrusts his two hand which results in a stance resembling the Kamehameha stance which launches a big wind cannon that creates an stronger impact on the target than Fuku Fuku Blast and possibly launch target at about 3 feet away and blows away a moderate portion of the target's good luck. This will cause the target to have small accidents regarding falling objects, even more distortion in timing, make the victim to slip on the ground and get a big bruise, small injuries, have wallet or small thing stolen, lose some materials, or collide into someone or something and fall back to the ground. Obviously, this is a reference to Goku's signature attack from Dragonball Z. *'Fuku Fuku Twin Blast:' Rakku strongly thrusts his palms to opposite sides which create a wind on each side. Same effect as Fuku Fuku Blast. *'Fuku Fuku Twister:' After using Fuku Fuku Twin Blast, Rakku quickly spins around on one spot to create a big twister that can suck any objects into if they are not too heavy. This technique is very useful for against enemies that surrounds the user. The effect on blowing away the target's good luck varies depending on how long they are in the twister. It can range from small accidents to accidental death. This technique also blows away the user's good luck but compensates by blowing the enemies' good luck into the user during the spin cycle. Unfornately, after this attack ends, the user gets very dizzy which can leave the user vulernable to any attack. *'Fuku Fuku Tailwind Crash:' Rakku quickly dashes towards the target as he creates a tailwind with his feet which his feet is running along with. The tailwind will increase the users speed, therefore increase the momentum of the user until the the user finally collide with the target. This technique does not blow away the user's good luck. Depending on the momentum of the user, a high amount of the target's good luck will be blown away and could result in a vehicle collision, very bad sense of timing, many accidents involving sharp, heavy, pointed, poison, hot, cold, thrown, and/or falling objects, sorta unfortunate meetings, lost a lot of materials, precious item or a considerate amount of money stolen, serious injury, and/ or likely quick accidental death. A powerful and reckless move as Rakku has to go straight towards the target. Agility Techniques *'Lightning Waft: '''Rakku generate wind by using Soru on the air which accelerates his movement across air and allows him to move in three dimensions. *'Flutter Jump: Rakku runs rapidly in one place to create a downward wind that pushes him into the sky. A reference to Yoshi's technique. *'''Tempest Dash: Rakku runs as he creates a tailwind with his swinging arms and feet which increases his speed by pushing him. This can lead up to Fuku Fuku Tailwind Crash or Fuku Fuku Lightning Slash. Fuku Fuku Enforced Sword *'''Fuku Fuku Lightning Slash: '''After he uses Tempest Dash, He swings his sword or perform a battojutsu against the target upon impact. Same degree of bad luck effect as Fuku Fuku Tailwind Crash. A really powerful and reckless move. A powerful and reckless move as Rakku has to go straight towards the target. Fuku Fuku Enforced + Dragon Hybrid Form Sword Trivia *Fuku is a verb for wind blowing and as a pun, it also means good fortune. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit